


A Little Secret

by MoraBora



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Duel personality, F/M, Modern, Rating will go up, Student!Rey, Three part story, mild bondage, professor!ben, stripper!kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraBora/pseuds/MoraBora
Summary: Sometimes Professors have a little secret, does Rey ever find her professors secret out?





	1. Chapter 1

Just another day of teaching. That was what Professor Ben Solo told himself as he approached the blank chalkboard. His college students were restless and he suspected that a lot of them had procrastinated and put off the necessary studying required for the current lesson, resulting in last minute, shotty comprehension.

The professor's gaze settled on Rey, knowing that she had done everything as she should have without slacking on any studies. Above all the other students she was exceptional to him and he liked that about Rey, of course she was also very beautiful to him with big hazel eyes framed behind thick glasses, short height and her always studious attitude. But as far as he knew she never showed an interest in him because she usually was discreetly catching a glance every so often at a fellow classmate named Nick, the hottest male student on campus.

It was a normal occurrence for girls to linger after class, wanting to live out their teacher/student fantasies with Professor Solo but he preferred to keep his university job, breaking many hearts in doing so. Rey never did solicit him to have a relationship with her and he appreciated that except it also drove him nuts that she didn't seem to like him, leading him to believe that someday she was going to fall under his spell, whenever someday was.

Right now the lesson was what required attention and he felt that he could really use some coffee right now, tiredness creeping in after another late night at his night job working at The Knights of Ren Strip club. A job that no one was aware that he had. Professor Solo pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, resuming the lesson. When the class was over everyone else filed out, leaving Rey to be the last one out the door which was uncharacteristic of her and she obviously had no intention of speaking alone with the professor but he was content to believe that she was wanting to, his heart dived down to his stomach when she got closer to him.

"Rey, you did exceptional," The professor said as she passed his desk.

"Thanks. I'm really working my tail off, I want to bring home the big degree." She smiled brightly.

"You will," a look of encouragement came over the attractive professor's face.

He may or may not have been being easy on her with the lessons at times but in the most part she one of the brighter students.

"Thanks for your confidence in me," Rey smiled again. "I guess I'll see you later."

A smirk tugged at his lips while she walked away from him, only to disappear as soon as it had appeared once Rey was out of sight and he was completely alone in the classroom.

Night fell and Professor Solo became Kylo Ren, the ruling Supreme Leader of The Knights of Ren. When he would get on the stage he always felt more powerful and confident, especially when the customers would scream and urge him on with the money in their hands, the attention was very addicting as well since he never got that kind of attention as Professor Solo.

Tonight he was dressing as a policeman, having heard someone had birthday reservations and he'd be giving a lap dance to whomever the lucky person was going to be. Kylo listened to the booming voice of the announcer say something about a very naughty girl was about to get the royal treatment from the Supreme Leader on their birthday.

Kylo smirked, awaiting his cue to get his act underway. The music started to play and he stepped onto the stage, confidently walking towards the person that was occupying the hot seat tonight. He couldn't quite make out the person who was awkwardly sitting in the metal chair. Kylo went about his dance routine, taking his glasses off between suggestively thrusting his hips forward. He stepped up closer, signaling for the music to change before aggressively tearing off his police uniform and revealing his toned torso that had drove many women into fits of hysteria right on the spot.

At that moment he saw that it was Rey, sitting in the hot seat with her hands bound in handcuffs. Her hazel colored eyes met his brown ones, looking very much like she didn't want to be here. A friend named Amy whom she'd made on the campus had dragged her along, much to her chagrin, and while waiting for the show to start a couple of guys in police uniforms handcuffed her and brought her onto the stage. This was not how she'd planned to spend her birthday and she was definitely going to be behind on the studies for tomorrows lesson. To top it all off it looked like her professor was the stripper for her birthday.

"Professor Solo?"

Kylo looked at her blankly, "I'm Kylo."

Rey's face was more sheepish then ever. "I don't care who you say you are. Just get me out of here." She pleaded loudly, not liking the way the handcuffs restrained her.

Kylo barely heard her over the loud music, his pride wanted to give Rey a show but she was requesting to be released. He blinked at her, looking cold, alluring and mysterious, a side of the professor that she'd never seen before and it gave her the chills.

However Rey couldn't deny that he was sexy and that was a thought that she will surely keep to herself. Kylo took Rey by the arm without a hint of emotion showing on his face, leading her off the stage. He removed the cuffs from her hands and walked away before she could thank him. Leaving her with her mouth partly agape, watching his movements as he walked. Kylo returned backstage, feeling a sense of intense rage in his stomach.

She refused him and now he wasn't sure if he could return to his job at the university as if nothing had happened. Well, he had to. Kylo tried to convince himself. This was a minor occurrence and he wasn't supposed to even give it a second thought, however he was and he felt he was supposed to feel at his strongest, not have his vulnerability uncovered to the point of second guessing his work as a stripper. Rey rejected him and he wasn't prepared to deal with it right now.

Feeling that because she knew him as Professor Solo was why she didn't feel comfortable around him. A wide variety of thoughts went through his mind and he began to not think clearly, everything he saw was shrouded in a red haze, the result of anger bubbling over the surface. Clothes were violently scattered everywhere and several mirrors was shattered, he'd ran out the exit, unaware that he even knocked down a fellow stripper. Leaving behind a terrible mess backstage at The Knights of Ren.

The following day Professor Ben Solo found himself running on autopilot, not really paying attention to what he was teaching and everyone was aware of how off he seemed. Rey sat in her seat quietly, replaying the events of the previous night, feeling like she really needed to apologize for the awkwardness that she felt. Even she felt quite a bit off, though you shrugged it off as a lack of sleep. Still she wanted to patch things up with her professor and reassure him that she wasn't going to tell anyone else about his other job.

The class let out and she stayed behind to chat with her professor, "Professor Solo, I'm sorry about last night." Rey started.

He looked up at her, seeming a bit anxious, drumming a pen against his desk. "There's nothing to worry about, Rey," he felt that he was lying.

"I've been worried," Rey leaned in close to him so that she could whisper. "I wanted to let you know that I wasn't going to tell anyone about last night." The professor sighed, if only last night had more meaning to it other than meeting Rey at his second job.

His eyes were fixed on her pretty lips while she spoke. "I appreciate your concern, I'm sure we'll both forget it ever happened."

Her face was only inches from his, her breath against his face, prompting a stirring in his gut that felt similar to what was felt last night. The urge to dominate her was overwhelming, imagining Rey in handcuffs while having his way with her sans clothing.

"Professor Solo? Oh I'm sorry if I'm disturbing something." Both Rey and Ben abruptly turned to the door, standing there was a student who'd already tried her luck in getting the professor interested in her.

"No, no. Not at all." His face flushed crimson and Rey excused herself, freeing herself from the situation that was making it hard to breath.

The weekend came and went without seeing him again. She were not prepared when Monday rolled around because much to her horror her fellow classmates were alleging that she was in an inappropriate relationship with Professor Solo. It wasn't the case at all but undoubtedly the girl who walked in on Rey chatting with him had other ideas or out of jealousy she'd made up a story and got several other classmates including her crush to make the same claims as well, forcing the professor to resign from his position at the university. Rey was really going to miss him and she'd never thought about it until he was gone.

Still even after the meltdown at The Knights of Ren he continued to have that job he could rely on, leading him to adopt the name Kylo Ren as his own name and maintain his role as Supreme Leader of The Knights of Ren.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild smut in an area

Several months passed since the firing of Rey's favorite professor and she wasn't thrilled with his replacement. 

Her grades were still pretty decent, but not quite as good as when Professor Solo taught. Every few nights a dream would come to her and it somewhat was a disturbing dream to her. 

The dream would start out with Rey kneeling on all fours on a bed, her body naked and her hands bound together with handcuffs. 

Her skin was damp with sweat while arousal coursed through her lower body. 

"Such a beautiful doll." A low voice murmured, a large hand touched one of her ass cheeks, kneading it in a circular motion. She whimpered lightly at the touch, her body quivering like a leaf blowing in the breeze. 

"Kylo, please...." Rey pleaded for him to give her release in some way. A loud slap sounded from his hand spanking her ass. A sharp gasp sounded from her throat and a groan followed soon after, her pussy throbbed even more.

She sensed Kylo was getting an eyeful from behind her, just the thought of it made her already slick cunt even wetter. 

A finger traced the delicate, soft folds of her pussy, gliding up to her entrance. 

"Mmnm..." Rey moaned, bucking her hips towards him, surrendering to him. To her surprise he plunged a finger deep inside of her, sending a shudder of pleasure through her entire body. She felt his finger easily moving into her and back out again.

Kylo added another finger, dipping deep into her tight, wet heat.

"Oh, fuck.... Ah.... Ah!" Rey's legs were becoming very shaky beneath her and she sensed the early waves of her climax licking at her senses. "Oh, Kylo!"

Beep, Beep, Beep.... Rey's alarm clock made her jolt upright in her bed.

"That dream again..." She trailed off, reaching out to her alarm clock to shut it up. Between her legs was wet with arousal, product of the sexual dream that she had.

Ignoring the yearning sensation she stood and went to take a shower. While she cleansed herself the dream mulled about in her mind, it really wasn't such a bad dream, but it involved her former professor and she felt extremely guilty about him losing his job. 

Thinking that if she had not stayed behind to speak with him the last time she'd seen him he might've still had his job. Rey sighed loudly, stepping out of the shower to dry off. Still, she could not forget about how sexy he looked when he was stripping for her birthday. 

"Mind bleach please..." Rey groaned.

"I'm sure we'll both forget it ever happened...." Professor Solo's words came back to Rey. She wanted to scoff at the words. He might have forgot it ever happened but she sure couldn't forget it. 

Not that she had feelings like that for him but still she cared about him. 

Rey made sure that she looked decent for class and forgone breakfast to make sure that she would get there in time. 

Today she arrived early, nearly running into the student who used to be her crush. He was her crush until he and other students in her class ganged up on Professor Solo with the false stories of her being in a relationship with him.

It had been embarrassing to go to class but she wasn't too concerned because she knew the stories were just that, stories.

Class seemed to be over with quickly and she was relieved to be finished with them for the day.

"Hey, Y/N!"  Rey recognized Amy's voice, the friend who dragged her to The Knights of Ren on her birthday.

"Hey, Amy." Rey responded with a light smile.

"It's Carrie's birthday today and me and Sophie are going to take her to The Knights of Ren tonight. Do you want to come with us? You don't have to come if you don't want to. It's just, you know, the more the merrier type of thing." Amy tossed her brownish color hair over her shoulder. 

"I'll go." Rey replied without thinking it over.

Why did she answer so quickly? Did she perhaps hope to see Ben again?

"Cool!" Amy clasped her hands together excitedly, oh boy, it was too late to back out now and Rey was greatly worried. What if she did see him? Would he feel bitter towards her? Now she felt she had no other choice but to see if he was there. Night fell and she made herself look more glamorous, trying not to overdo it since she was somewhat looking to meet Ben. 

Amy drove Rey and the other two girls to The Knights of Ren, her nervousness lying beneath the surface and Rey hoped that it would stay in check. She walked into the strip club, following behind the other girls, the feeling of wanting to turn around and leave was overwhelming but she told herself that she could overcome it.

After all this wasn't her first time in coming to this strip club. She sat next to Amy, who seemed to have ants in her pants, squirming about in her seat in anticipation. 

The show began and Rey saw no sign of Ben or Kylo, as he was called when onstage. Amy ordered a lap dance for Carrie, who looked very much like she enjoyed it. The stripper was named Ziek, who was very professional and efficient with his work. Still Rey kept an eye out for Ben though.

Having given up on seeing him she began to contemplate weather or not to have an alcoholic beverage.

"The supreme leader is in the house! Long live supreme leader Kylo Ren!" A macho male's voice called out over the speaker system. Suddenly the strip club became a very noisy place and she wondered what all the fuss was about, that is until it dawned on her that it was Kylo Ren.

Women were screaming and clamoring over each other while Kylo, who was dressed in all black tonight, scanned the audience as if he was looking for someone. Rey was glad that she was seated a good distance from the stage because you sure didn't want to be trampled on.

He was even more attractive than the last time she'd seen him and remembering the dreams that she'd been having didn't help matters for her either. Kylo's dark eyes settled on Rey for what seemed like an eternity, acknowledging that he saw her sitting with her friends. 

Instead of proceeding with his act he stepped off of the stage, walking towards Rey. Suddenly she felt overly nervous. Kylo strutted right up to her and all she could do was stare at him. His serious expression captivated Rey, the black hair that fell at his shoulders and strong features that made her want to stare at him all night.

It wasn't the first time that she'd ever saw him, but it wasn't possible for him to get any more attractive in her mind, or so Rey thought. The shadows that were cast upon his face gave him a mysterious aura and she wondered if this was really the same person she had came to know as a professor. 

Rey felt intoxicated upon partially snapping out of the spell that Kylo had seemed to cast on her.

"I see you're back. You're wanting that lap dance that-" His beautiful brown eyes focused in on her own.

"Oh no, I'm only here because I wanted to see you!" She quickly clarified, feeling her cheeks turn a bright shade of crimson. Not wishing for a repeat of the night of her birthday. Kylo stared at her as if he was expecting her to keel over any second.

"Sorry, I have to go or I'll be late for class tomorrow..." She stood abruptly, not giving him a second look and leaving her friends behind, taking off running out the front entrance of the strip club.


	3. Chapter 3

Rey ran all the way back to her dormitory in the darkness. Mentally she was thankful for having worn only kitten heels, though that was painful in itself but her feet would really have been killing her had she worn four or five inch heels.

She wondered why she had to embarrass herself in front of her former teacher and her friends. Now Rey was really puzzled at how she was acting, it seemed that she were thinking about Kylo more than was really necessary and perhaps she was becoming obsessed with him. 

More than likely she was already obsessed with him. Rey sighed loudly. There was some explaining that she was going to have to do tomorrow, especially when she saw Amy and she hoped that she'd understand that Rey couldn't stick around at the strip club much longer. 

Rey undressed and started to crawl into her bed when there came a knock at the door. Maybe her roommate was going to stay here for the night, which was unusual because they usually stayed at someone else's place more times than at her room. 

Or possibly Amy came to check on her to make sure she was okay after her abrupt departure from the strip club. Rey answered the door, immediately her mouth fell open at the sight of Kylo standing on the other side of the door.

"What are you doing here?" Rey asked, looking thoroughly dumbfounded. He stepped inside of her dorm room without a word, his brown eyes looking directly at her with a deep intensity. 

"Ben, why are you here?" Nervousness cloaked her like a heavy blanket. "I'm not Ben, I'm Kylo." His tone was not a real friendly one and she recoiled.

"Well, Kylo why are you here?" She questioned him again.

"Why did you run away?" Kylo refused to answer her question, instead he posed a question of his own.

"I.... I was afraid... Afraid of what you thought of me after what I said." She closed the door, not willing to risk someone seeing Kylo in her dorm room and further the rumors that still swirled about her nonexistent affair. 

"Never be afraid, I won't hurt you." Kylo moved forward, quickly closing the gap between Rey and him. He had been feeling angry for some time, mostly because of how Rey seemed to always reject him when other people were usually more than ready to throw themselves at them. It was something that he wasn't used to and it intrigued him in a maddening way. Her eyes were fixed intently on his lips. 

In a sudden move of boldness she ran a finger along his lower lip, touching the softness of his skin. Kylo's eyes flickered slightly at her gentle touch. Rey was attracted to him and she couldn't deny it, the way he looked at her with such a mysterious intensity was enough to knock her off of her feet.

"What do you want from me?" She whispered in a raspy tone, removing your fingers from his face. 

"You..." Kylo replied without a trace of doubt in his voice. His large hand touched her cheek in a way that was surprisingly gentle

. "Well, kiss me than." She spoke with a heavy sigh, feeling defeated by her emotions. He had a very satisfied expression painted on his face, nearly a smirk that sent her heart thrumming. 

Kylo melded his lips to hers, stopping her heart with every movement his plush lips made against Rey's. Her hands gripped at his soft, fluffy textured hair. His hands cupped her breasts, squeezing them together. 

She gasped softly, allowing herself to let go, not wanting to think at the moment since every sensation he gave her made her feel too good.

Rey's hands took hold of his shoulders, holding on tightly as Kylo devoured her mouth with his tongue, tantalizing her with every stroke and movement. A little voice in Rey's head urged her to stop and with reluctance she listened to it. 

Gently she pushed him away, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. 

"I don't want to go any further... I'm sorry." She regretted leading him on and the pout on his face was very apparent.

"I'll wait as long as you need," Kylo didn't want to lose her, his anger was starting to surface and he began to shake, somehow he needed to fight it without doing something rash. His vision turned blood red and his breathing became intensely labored, feeling as if he could snap at anytime.

"Ben, would you stay with me?" She asked anxiously, forgetting that he went by Kylo, she was so preoccupied with not wanting him to leave just yet though she didn't seem to realise the internal battle that he was fighting.

"Yes..." He looked slightly hopeful, though his brown eyes still looked like a sad puppy's eyes. The sound of her voice calmed him when she'd called his name and it made him snap out of the rage that boiled in his veins. 

Ben seated himself on the side of her small bed as if he belonged there and Rey smiled slightly, he seemed to be quite unusual but that may have been one of the reasons Rey had felt so attracted to him. It troubled him greatly to think that he could have hurt her in that moment, although he would not have meant to. 

The image of Rey bruised and bound in chains with a look of pure disgust written on her face pained him, uttering the words from her mouth, "I hate you!" was chillingly unthinkable. 

Ben was needing help and he didn't realize it until that moment that when he was just seconds away from doing something that he would have regretted. 

Rey lied down in the bed, allowing him to lay down behind her, pulling her close to his firm body. Ben brushed a hand against her ass, pretending that it was an accidental motion and her heart jolted in her chest. After that he behaved himself, vowing while he held her close that she would become his without force and that he would never harm her. 

For now, he was content with holding Rey's small body close to his, it was perfect enough for him.


End file.
